Solo Saxophone
by lilangemon2433
Summary: Dakeru!!!!!!! T.K is not happy with his current relationship with a girl he only likes. He wants to love and be loved, and he finds love in Davis. Shounen-Ai and Yaoi in later chapters. Please read and review.(Now Finished)
1. Solo Saxophone

Solo Saxophone  
by lilangemon2433  
  
Daikeru!!!! This is my first attempt at a shounen-ai fic. This is, if you haven't guessed, Taikeru and Daisuke, or if you are american, T.K and Davis. If you're wondering why I call this fic Solo-Saxophone, it's because it is named after a love song in Miss Saigon, a former broadway musical, about overcoming all obstacles that come in their way. it's kind of the same way in this because the two of them overcome all obstacles. Oh yeah, in later chapters this may contain a bit of Yaoi, and I will rate that chapter NC-17.  
  
I awoke that morning in a cold sweat. I looked around me, nothing. Never had I been so depressed to leave the masquerades of the dream world, but this, this was another story.   
  
"Morning T.K!" Patamon flew over to me and kissed me softly on the cheek. I could always count on Patamon for support. Someone to confide in at all times. He knew everything about me, from the bottom up. He even knew about my crush on Kari. But how could I tell him, how could I ever bring myself up to tell him about my dream. The dream that I once wished would end that now seems to be the basis my whole life.   
  
How dreams can torment the soul. They fool with you're emotions and make you the happiest person in the world. And once you're the happiest, God points his finger at you and wakes you up. God doesn't want anyone to be happy, and he doesn't want me to be happy.  
  
I glanced at the alarm clock. 9:05. "Oh My God!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed quickly, put on my coat, and quickly stole a rice ball from my brother.  
  
"T.K!" Patamon yelled towards me.  
  
"No time Patamon, late for school!" I answered back.  
  
"T.K!" Patamon yelled again. That time I ignored the little bundle of fluff as I raced towards the door. Suddenly, a force that felt like a hammer hit me across the back.  
  
"T.K, where are you going with your underwear on?" Patamon asked with a smirk about his face. I looked down and saw what Patamon was talking about. I had my regular shirt on, my hat was on my head and everything looked good, but I realized then that I forgot my pants. "Besides, it's Sunday today T.K, you have no school till another day. Don't you remember?"  
  
It was true. I didn't have school today, it was a Sunday. This is what happens when you base your life upon a dream. You mix the dream in with reality and it drives you mad. "Now T.K, you have to get ready, Kari will be here any..." Patamon was interrupted bye a characteristic quadruple knock on the door that could only belong to one person... Kari. It had been almost a year since there was nothing wrong with the digi-world. Everyone there lived in perfect harmony. That's when I started having my dreams.  
  
Quickly I threw on my pants and sprinted towards the door. I threw it open to see Kari and her digimon, Gatomon. Kari and I weren't the only ones going out on a date, so were our two digimon.  
  
"You ready?" Kari asked me. She had a look of worry on her face, even if she was smiling. I had no idea why. Possibly because she wanted out of this realtionship. Or maybe it was because she and I were destined to be just friends. Whatever the case, it made me feel more comfortable when I was near her. I'll just be a second, I have something for you. I quickly ran into the room and pulled the cabinet in my dresser drawer open. There it was, the perfectly wrapped gift for Kari. It wasn't much, hell, it only costed me 2500 yen, but in any case, it was for her.   
  
"Oooh, a present for me?" Kari asked as she grabbed the gift greedily from me. She tore it open to find the most beautiful ring ever. It was golden and studded with a certain jewel called Cat's Eye, which I thought would be a kind of a pun for the cat lover. We quickly ran down the stairs of her building into the car where her older brother, Tai, was waiting for us.  
  
As I got into the car and saw Tai's face I froze. He looks so much like him, the resemblance was uncanny. Then, a bang as loud as a bomb snapped me out of it. Kari had held here fingers right up to my ear and let them explode in the manner that she snaps them. She went over to my lips and laid a passionate kiss on them. I started to kiss back and as our tongues explored each other's mouths, i couldn't help but feel apprehensive. This didn't feel right, it hasn't felt right. Not till I've been having those dreams. I closed my eyes and when I opened, it wasn't Kari kissing me, but Davis. I blinked a couple of times, and came back down to earth and out of heaven, where Kari sat, staring at me.  
  
"I love you T.K." she whispered into my ear seductively.   
  
"I love you too, Daisuke." I sadi. I froze, and so did she.  
  
"Did you just say, I love you too, Daisuke?" she asked me, with a distraught look on her face.  
  
"No, why would I say that. You are the only one for me Hikari. I love you so much." I froze on those words. Those words I wish I had never said. Words which I had said long ago, that I regret. Words that had forced Davis to madness, when she replied back to me: "I love you too, Taikeru." But who was I to confide in. I was sure of myself now, I knew what was going on.  
  
I love Davis, not Kari. 


	2. Brother, My Brother

Ch.2- Brother, My Brother  
  
  
Chapter 2 in Solo Saxophone.  
  
Kari looked at me in a weird manner. "Takeru, are you okay?" she asked me, apprehensively. She layed a passionate kiss on me cheek and I backed off as if a dagger had just pierced through my heart. Everything I knew, everyone I loved, turned to crap.  
  
Tai looked at me in a weird manner. I wondered if he sensed it in me. Perhaps he could, he sensed it in Matt. He and Matt, my older brother, had been dating since Piedmon had been destroyed. Ever since then, the only thing that could seperate them was death. Tai smiled at me afterwards. "Well, I have places to go and things to do see ya guys." Tai said.  
  
"Bye Tai!" Kari and I answered in unison.  
  
"Kari, can you run along and line up for the tickets, I have to talk with T.K for a second." Tai said.  
  
"Sure big bro!" Kari answered with a smile on her face. I could still see it though, the look of worry and shock on her face. What could I do though? Tell her I don't love her and that Davis has been my love all along. How had Tai and Matt done it without hurting their girlfriends? Did they just tell them straight out.   
  
"Well?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well what!" I shot back angrily. Tai backed up a couple of steps. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I think I know what's going on with you, do you have anything to tell me." Tai asked, sounding like he actually cared. But he didn't. I felt so alone in the world, it was as if I were a mere thought that just happened to receive a spark of life, able to havea consciousness, but have no impact upon the physical realm in anyway.  
  
"I do have something to tell you. It's that I... I..." The huge lump in my throat called fear was way too much for me. I cracked under it's power. "No Tai, I have nothing to tell you."  
  
"Well, I can't force it out of you. There will come a time where you must admit it, otherwise, it will destroy you." Tai read me like a book. "Goodbye, T.K" Tai went into his car and drove off into the distance. I walked over towards Kari and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. Her flesh, which I had once longed for, now felt uninviting and, frankly, was disgusting.  
  
"Two for Double Jeparody." she said to the ticket lady. As we received the tickets, I focused on something which I had never thought would be a last resort; her breasts. "Nice, round breasts," I thought to myself. "Perfect in every manner. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful round breasts. They are so lovely almost as lovely as Daisuke." no matter how much I tried, Daisuke was on my mind. I couldn't focus on the movie, the constant surge of emotions kept breaking my attention span. I couldn't feel the warmth that came from her hugging my body anymore, nor did I feel *ahem* tight in the pants. I was emotionless. She went over to my face and hungrily, she kissed me, and when she found that my mouth did not open to kiss her back, she stopped. I heard a quiet sob come from her.   
  
"Kari, I'm sorry, I... I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know who I love. Fuck, I don't even know who I am." I said with passion. I didn't know what to expect from Kari. She sat there, emotionless. Unblinking, not crying, her face perfectly stil. Suddenly, she jerked her body for ward and stood up.She ran out of the movie theater swiftly and left me where I am now, without as much as a goodbye. I started crying silently, then I screamed. The lady in front of me turned, with a look of concern. She asked me if I was okay, and I told her I would be fine. I stood up and ran after Kari, but outside of the movie theater, there was no one. EVerything was a shade of grey that I had never seen before, then suddenly I heard a voice.  
  
"T.K, T.K!" I thought I was going insane, really, I did. That is, until I turned around and saw my brother, Matt, running after me, yelling. He seemed out of breath, and I had never been so happy to see him. "Come on T.K, let's go walk home." he asked me.  
  
"Isn't the house a long way from here." I asked him.  
  
"Yes, but we need to have a long talk, don't we." Matt replied back to me. Tai must have spoken to him, Tai always gets through to him. They have that warm loving bond, the two of them, a bond that could overcome all obstacles. A bond so inseperable, Death couldn't even tear them apart. So, we started our long walk home. Five minutes were kept in silence, but the Matt started.  
  
"So, what's on your mind, little bro."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You know, T.K, you are such a horrible liar."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"Go on T.K."  
  
"I have this friend that, oh God, please stop doing this to me." I yelled out and in a sudden surge of emotions, I started crying. Matt ran over to me and hugged me, trying to make things all better. Why was I sso scared to hide my emotions. Matt was gay to, wasn't he. But the thing is, was I gay or had I just fallen in love with a boy? Hell, I didn't even know I was in love with him.  
  
"Matt, how was it when you and Tai fell in love with each other?"  
  
"It felt like heaven on earth. Everything I wanted was right here. The feel of his embrace on me was the happiest day of my life. If I were to look in a mirror that could show me my heart's desire, I would see my own reflection."  
  
"But why?" I asked.  
  
"Because there is no way I could get any happier."  
  
"No, I mean, why did you fall in love with someone of the same sex?"  
  
"I am happiest with Tai, even happier than I was with Mimi."  
  
"I thought you loved Mimi." I had told my brother.  
  
"Love is such a strong word. When you have a crush on someone, you can say you love them, and really mean that you like them. However in our relationship, we really do love each other. This may seem so hard for you to understand, isn't it."  
  
"No, you see, it's not hard for me to understand. I, I love Daisuke." I didn't realize I had just blurted out the innermost secret of my heart. I wish I could take it back, I wish I had responded to Kari's kiss, or none of this would've happened."Please, don't tell anyone."  
  
"Why do you think I would tell. Telling is you're job. You can be the only one to tell people. Only then will they actually believe you."  
  
"So, what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Talk to Daisuke. Tomorrow in school. And I'll even ask him if you talked to him."  
  
"And If I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to tickle you till you blow up!" Matt said, then started to tickle me with all his might. I felt a lot better talking to Matt, but there were still things that were on my mind. I had to break this to Davis, or else I, I'd just blow up. Gabumon met us halfway, as Matt probably planned. He digivolved Gabumon into Garururmon and we rode home. Then that night, when Matt tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight, like mom used to, I saw him again. I like to think that Davis kissed me to sleep that night, not Matt, for I would never feel the sweet kiss of Davis ever again. 


	3. Never Ever End

Ch.3- Never Ever End  
by lilangemon2433  
  
I woke up the next morning mechanically. I got out of bed and there was Patamon. "Good Morning T.K" he reassured me. However, today was not a good morning day, it was more of a "I hope yesterday was a passing dream" day. Today would be the day that I told Davis my true feelings towards him. Matt was eating breakfast in the kitchen, and I snuck by and stole some from him without his noticing. I looked at myself in the mirror everything seemed to be in tact. I even remembered my pants. I then started off for school. However, something was weird about this day, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Everything seemed so happy and cheerful that it was artificial.  
  
There it was, my school. The mroning soccer warmouts were over and Davis was running to the dugout. I managed to sieze him before he could walk another step closer.  
  
"What's up T.K?" Davis asked in a way that only he could. He must've still been mad at me. I couldn't blame him, I took his one love away from him and shattered his dreams upon the jaws of reality.  
  
"Davis, I, I just wanted to say that I lo..." I was cut off by the warm feeling that Davis's silky tan hands cupping my cheek. He pressed his violet lips to mine and laid a kiss. He then left and started to run off.  
  
"Davis, wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone T.K! I can understand if you never want to talk to me again!"  
  
"But Davis, I want to, wait up." Davis reluctantly came to a halt. He turned around and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I started to cry too, but they were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness. Happiness that somebody whom I felt rhetorical feelings for felt the same way about me. I embraced Davis and issed him and finally I felt complete.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yes T.K?"  
  
"Please, never let me go. This is the happiest I've ever been. I could never be happier. I haven't felt loved by anyone, not even Kari. This is where I am meant to be. You are the one for me, you will always be." I told him. He laid a kiss on my lips and I enjoyed it so very much. I never wanted that moment to stop. I was lost in his sweet embrace. Suddenly, I closed my eyes and started to sing to him.  
  
If I should loose you,  
The stars would fall from the sky  
If I should loose you  
The leaves would wither and die  
The birds in Maine  
Would sing a mournful refrain  
and I would wander around hating the sound of rain  
With you beside me  
a rose could bloom in the snow  
With you to guide me  
No winds of winter would blow  
I gave you my love  
And Now I'm living a dream,  
But Living would seem in vain  
If I lost you.  
  
After I sang, I opened my eyes, but there was no Davis. There was no school, no dugout. All there was was darkness. I looked to the left of me and I saw the numbers 5:07 blazing in red. It had been the dream, the same dream I'd been having for so long. It's been driving me mad. I started to cry, what first started out as such a quiet cry became so loud that Patamon could hear it, and he was outside in the Living Room.   
  
"T.K, are you okay?" he asked me.  
  
"Patamon, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure T.K, anything."  
  
"Patamon, I'm in love, not with Kari, but with Davis." Those words, which seemed like a graden ful of thorns being yanked from my stomach out of my mouth, now felt like being able to put down a large boulder after having carried it in your arms for months. I awaited an 'Eeew' from Patamon, but instead, I got another answer.  
  
"If you love Davis, then I see nothing wrong with it. Does this mean I'll have to date Veemon instead of Gatomon?"  
  
"No Patamon, it doesn't." I said, half giggling. Patamon always made me feel alot better about myself, even if he didn't know he was doing it, just a simple conversation, someone to confide in like Patamon, and the world is a better place.  
  
"Patamon, I'm going out for a walk. Please, go back to bed, I'll be back in time for school." I told Patamon. I packed my bookbag and put on a heavy jacket. It got cold this time of day, right before the dawn. I opened the door and ran down the hall and whom should I literally bump into. None other than my love, Daisuke. 


	4. Prelude To A Kiss

Chapter 4- Prelude to a Kiss  
  
"Davis, I need to talk to you." I said frantically. I really didn't expect to see him right now. His tan face, his violet lips, his red hair, his perfect ass. This time it didn't disgust me to talk about a sexually-appealing part of one's body.  
  
"What about love?" Davis asked me. He called me love, I was soooo happy. I would've kissed him right there, but then, what if it was just a nickname? I would've taken things to quickly.   
  
"Davis, look at me please, I have to talk to you about something serious." Davis's face lit up like a lightbulb, but then, it looked glum. He didn't look me in the eyes, as I had wanted him to. Did he share the same feelings as I did, or was I getting my hopes up too high? I didn't want to go on with this defining moment of my life. It was so much easier to tell Kari that I loved her, because I didn't. Isn't it so much easier to lie than to tell the truth?  
  
"Davis, I, I just wanted to say that..." Fear became the lump in my throat again. "You see, the past few weeks I've come to a reve..." There was fear, the lump in my throat that was really starting to annoy me. "Davis, I lo..." I was interrupted. Davis cupped my face with his hands and laid a soft kiss on my lips. He started to cry. Hell, I wanted to cry too! I wanted to feel emotion! I wanted to return the kiss, but I was frozen. Davis turned around and started to run away, but I couldn't let him go, I loved him sooo much. I'd give up my life for him. "Davis!" I yelled out. He ran even faster away from me, literally and metaphorically. "Davis!" I started after him, and my emotions started to take over my body. I came close enough to him to here his silent sobs. "Davis!" Still, no reply. Then, I did the only thing that felt logical for me at the moment: I kicked him in the back of the leg. He turned around and faced me, his face soiled with tears.  
  
"T.K, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. This is horrible! I know you love Kari, I know you do. Tai was the one that talked me into this. I can understand if you never want to see me again. I know two boys falling in love is gross but Matt and Tai couldn't, so why can't we!? Please T.K, don't look at me like that! I hate my life! I can understand if you never want to see me ag..." I interrupted his thought process by kissing him as abruptly as he kissed me. It was the happiest I'd ever been. But then, the thought hit me, the thought that was as sharp as a dagger. What if I'd been dreaming right now?   
  
"Davis, hold on one second." Davis let go of me, a look of extreme happiness on his face. I closed my eyes and pinched myself, expectecting to feel nothing. However, I felt something. A pinch on my arm. I pinched myself again. Still pain! Still pain! I couldn't believe it! Then I opened my eyes and I saw my love standing there looking at me weirdly.  
  
"You okay Takeru?" Daisuke asked me.  
  
"Fine, now that you're here." I answered back to him. Then, he kissed me on my lips, a passionate kiss. I loved him, I loved him so much. And he loved me back! Then suddenly, I felt something. Something I hadn't felt by a kiss in such a long time. I felt my own erection. 


	5. Never Let Me Go

Ch.5-Never Let Me Go  
  
I stood there, kissing Davis, loving each and every moment. I loved the way his tongue explored the inner most regions of my mouth, they way it felt when his hand touched me upon my face. I loved, and was loved in return. I was so happy, I could scream. This truly had to be the happiest moments of my life.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yes T.K?" he asked me back  
  
"Since when? Since when did you feel these emotions for me?" I asked him, my eyes filling with tears of happiness.  
  
"Since the first time I ever laid eyes upon you. I saw how happy you were with Kari, I knew you liekd her. I knew I liked you. However, I saw how close you were getting to her. I didn't want to loose you, I just couldn't! So, I made veryone think taht I had a major league crush on Kari, when the one I really wanted has always been..."  
  
"Me?" I asked, just wanting to hear him say my name.  
  
"Yes, my dear Takeru, you, it's always been you. And, if you don't mind me asking, since when have you started loving me?" Davis said. I couldn't answer him, because I didn't know myself. So I started to do the only thing that seemed logical to me, and this time it didn't involve me kciking him in the legs. I started to sing.  
  
"It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
And I'm not one of those  
That can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
But boy if I did,  
I'd buy a big house,  
Where we both could live"  
  
I took a deep breath...  
  
"My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can teel everybody,  
That this is your song  
It maybe a quiet, simple but  
Now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world"  
  
His eyes started to swell up with tears.  
  
"Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off to Mars,  
Some of these verses well they,  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on."  
  
A smile came across his face, and he cried, tears of joy from his brown eyes created a clear puddle upon the floor. I continued my song.  
  
"So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're  
Brown or they're blue.  
And well the thing is  
Well I really love you  
And yours are the sweetest eyes.  
I've ever seen"  
  
He started to blush. I knew that this form of true flattery would draw him even closer to me.  
  
"And you can tell everybody  
This is your song,  
It maybe a quiet simple but  
Now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is,  
Now you're in the world!!!!"  
  
That was where I stopped, and where Davis started to sing.  
  
"It's a little bit funny,  
This feeling inside,  
And I'm not one that can,  
easily hide."  
  
He got up and kissed me upon my lips, a soft, yet passionate kiss, laced with love. I never wanted that moment to end. But now, Davis is just a memory. 


	6. Beginnings of Love

Ch.6- Beginnings of Love  
  
I never wanted the moment to end. I wanted those days to last forever, I wanted to live with Davis happily ever after. I ws the bearer of Hope, and Hope I had, but now, now I don't deserve the crest. All my hope is gone, andmy crest, shattered. There was no longer an ounce of hope left in me. It was because of me that the others started to fall, one by one, in the hands of evil. This is my story.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Takeru?"  
  
"We'll have to tell the others." His lips left mine and we stodd there, emotionless. "Today at school, we will tell." Before he could say another word, I kissed him hastily and ran off, back to my apartment. Only along the way, I bumbped into Tai.  
  
"Hey there smoochy!" He teased me.  
  
"Hey Tai, hey, wait, you saw it?" I asked evasively, as if to say that I hadn't meant what I had done to Davis.  
  
"Well, I kind of knew that you had feelings for someone else, other then Kari. Someone of the same sex. But I didn't know it was for Daisuke." Tai exclaimed, as if he was astonished, as if he wasn't gay too.  
  
"Thank you Tai, for talking Davis into the whole kiss-me thing." I sincerely thanked him.  
  
"Well, if you didn't have Matt and Tai to play cupid for you, you'd still be with Kari." That name hit me like a ton of bricks. Kari, what wouldshe think of all this. I hope she was just as approving as Mimi and Sora were. "Since you don't have a cel-phone, I'll call everyone and tell them that we are going to have a meeting today. You have to tell everyone about your relationship." Tai told me, as if he cared. I honestly thought he did, but it was almost as if everyone had turned their backs on me. I glanced at my clock and it was seven. I had about an hour to get ready for school. I decided that I would walk with Davis. I met up with him on his usual route, which was a bit out of the way, but anything I would give to see his face again.  
  
"Hey Takeru, what's shaking?"  
  
"Nothing much Dai. It's just that, we are going to tell everyone about our relationship this morning." I told him. His face froze.  
  
"T.K, I'm not too sure about this. What if they don't accept us?"  
  
"They accepted Matt and Tai, why not us?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just, I was a bit disgusted when Tai and Matt said it, when I knew I was gay too. I don't know how others would take it."  
  
"Well, I don't care how they take it. I love you and you love me. I don't care what other people think. People will point, stare and laugh, but let them! Why should we give a fuck?! It doesn't matter who you love, just as long as you love them and you love them in return!." I said dramatically.  
  
"T.K?"  
  
"Sorry Davis, I was in the moment." I admitted laughing.  
  
"T.K, guess what?"  
  
"What?" I had asked him.  
  
"Got your hat!" He exclaimed. He pulled my favorite hat off of my head and ran the rest of the way to the school.   
  
"Davis, get back here, you bastard!"  
  
"Gotta catch me!" he yelled back. I ran after him, the rest of the way to school, running and laughing. We were both very much in love, anyone could tell. People were staring, and one lady was smiling. She reminded me of the same person I saw in the movie theater, the one that reassured me. And then, in the blink of an eye, the lady was gone. She must've been my guardian angel. I looked up in the path and Davis had frozen. I went out and grabbed my hat from him, but then I saw why he had stopped. There were the rest of the digi-destined, all looking at us with icy glares.  
  
"Guys, there is something WE have to tell you." 


	7. Jealousy

Ch.7- Jealousy  
  
Note: After the ~~~~~~~ thing, this chapter, and ONLY part of this chapter, will be told by Hikari's point of view.  
  
They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. I wished I was dreaming, but no such look. Matt was holding Tai's hand, fingers laced. Davis was resting his head on my shoulder and it appeared as if everyone were waiting for me to speak forbidden things, when they all knew what was coming up next. Davis grabbed my hand for emotional support.  
  
"Guys, you see..." Their faces drew in closer to us.  
  
"Well, there comes a time in everyone's lives when they..." Their faces drew in closer.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is.." I was interrupted as Davis stepped forward. It was weird, the one that was so scared to tell the others was now taking charge of this whole situatuion. Then, he did something that no one, in their wildest dreams would think Davis would do. He started to sing.  
  
Davis started: "There was a boy.  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far  
Very far  
Over land and sea  
A little child  
and sad he was  
Obsessed with love  
one day  
And then one day  
One magic day, he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings,  
This he said to me  
The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love  
And be loved in return."  
  
I started to cry. That song was so perfect, it was as if he was planning on singing it to everyone else. Then, Davis started to cry too. I tried to speak, but there was fear again. He was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return." Davis quoted his song. "And I have found my happiness in T.K" Davis said to the astonished digi-destined.  
  
"And I have found my happiness in Davis. I have found love in him. Something that, I never found, in Kari." I told the group in a loud whisper. Then, in total silence, Davis and I kissed each other on the lips softly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My world ended there.  
  
When T.K and Davis proclaimed their love for each other, I, I didn't know what to do. I thought T.K loved me, he said he did. But he is a liar! I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill Davis! How could he! How could he take my dear T.K away from me. I knew in the movies, I knew that he didn't find interest in me anymore. I knew that his love was for another, but Davis? Goggle boy? T.K could o much better than that freak in me.  
  
"T.K, Davis..." I called out to the happy couple.  
  
"Yes, Kari?" Davis asked me, as if the whole past conversation never existed.  
  
"I just wanted to say that, you two are the biggest fagots I've ever seen in my whole fucking life!" everyone seemed astonished by my remark. I didn't know why. I was fifteen fucking years old. I could curse! Cursing is good for your mind! It lets you let out all your anger and trauma into words.  
  
"Thank you T.K!" I said, half sarcastically and half seriously.  
  
"For what Kari?"  
  
"For curing me, of my ridiculous obsession with love!" I yelled out after them. I turned around and started to run home, ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be in school. I could somewhat make out the remark of the carrier of Hope as I ran away...  
  
"I'm so sorry Kari." He whispered loudly. That was when, I started to cry, and I ran home to where I got the idea. An idea so vile and twisted that it would end T.K's life, emotionally and not physically. I got home and ran into my bedroom to cry my eyeballs out, where I found a letter on my desk, from the Digimon Emperor. 


	8. Lemon Paradise (NC-17)

Ch.8- Lemon Paradise  
  
Note: NC-17, Contains Yaoi.  
  
School that day was weird. Without Kari's smilign face sitting next to me, stroking my hair when the teacher wasn't looking, I didn't feel complete. I turned to the kid next to me.  
  
"Heero?" I whispered to him  
  
"Yeah T.K?" he said back.  
  
"Can you switch seats with Davis?"  
  
"I thought you hated him."  
  
"No, he's my boyfriend!" I said, half serious, half joking. Well, he was, wasn't he? As Heero ran out to the bathroom to throw up, I motioned for Davis to sit in his seat, I quickly traded books. I ripped a piece of paper and wrote on it.   
  
Davis, I need to be intimate with you.  
  
I passed then note to Davis, and he read it. He quickly scribbled on it and passed it back to me, extremely conspicuously and chalantly.  
  
I agree T.K, when?  
  
I scribbled my reply.  
  
Tonight, at my dad's house. My dad and my mom are going to be out tonight, and Matt and Tai are going to be using my mom's house, so we can use my dad's.  
  
I passed the note to Davis and saw him smile greedily.  
  
O.K, T.K, I hope to see you there.  
  
While he was passing the note to me, he fell down, the clumsy idiot he was. One of the things I found attractive in him was this feature. He looked so cute laying there, I staretd smiling lovingly at him. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't think it was funny. She saw the note in his hand and I immediately knew what was coming up next.  
  
"Davis, you know my policy on note-passing. Hand it to me so I can read it to the whole class!" She said angrily. She snatched the note from Davis and read it to the whole class, holding in her laughs. The class was laughing at us too, but some of them were disgusted. Davis and I turned as red as a strawberry. He looked at me, his eyes slowly filling with tears. I wanted to cry too. I quickly ran to the bathroom, and so did he. The classmates' roaring followed us all the way to the bathroom. While we washed our faces, I struck a propoition.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yes love?" he replied back.  
  
"Let's leave now. Leave everyone behind and go over to my dad's house so we can..." I struck him an all knowing look and he gave me the same look back.  
  
Alright, let's go!" He said, then he did something not even Kari did. He touched my ass. "Ooooh, squishy!" he said aloud. Both of us started laughing the whole way home. We came to our house and threw the doors open. No one was home.  
  
"Davis?" I asked him, "Do you think that we should do this.?"  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life before this." Davis reassured me. He grabbed my hand and followed me up to the bedroom. There it was, the bed. It seemed so inviting, I just wanted to jump on the bed and have him inside of me. But this had to be taken one step at a time. I laid a passionate kiss on his cheek and h kissed me back. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and I laid kisses down his chest. He let out moans which reassured this virgin that I was doing a great job. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them off. There it was, his boxers and his erection, which was both inviting and intimidating. However, I knew what I must do. I pulled the boxers off of him and saw his throbbing erection.  
  
I started to stroke his erection, now throbbing. He started to get goosebumps and the moaning grew louder. My erection started to throb too, looking at his glorious body. I wanted to take him in. I lowered my tongue and slowly licked the bottom of his shaft up to his throbbing erection, where I closed my mouth over. His groaning and moaning grew louder. I started out soflty and slowly, but then I took more in with each suck and gradually got faster. Then, suddenly, he started to shake. He bucked his hips and released his sticky cum into my mouth. I swallowed it abruplty and started to suck even more.  
  
"Now it's your turn T.K." Davis said seductively in my ear. He laid kisses on my neck while he unbuttoned my shirt. He laid kissed on my body and started tracing circles with his tongue around my nipples. His skill and dexterity at what he was doing gave me goosebumps.   
  
"Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah!" I yelled out, encouraging him. He slowly traced his hand down my chest. I wanted to cum, right there, right now, but I held it in. He slowly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them off There was my throbbing erection, which he looked at greedily. He slowly took my sack with his hand, and started to play with it in a teasing manner. "Davis, stop!" I yelled. All the torture of this temptation was too much for me. I tried to cum, but I couldn't. "Davis, please." I said, alot weaker.  
  
"Not until you tell me how much you want it." Dvais told me.  
  
"I want it, I fucking want it you ball-teaser!" I said. He took on a smile at the term I had used for him, and started to lick at my pulsating shaft. I didn't realize how good this felt. It felt better than anything. My brother had told me "Only have sex with someone you love, and you'll get the best out of it." I loved Davis and he loved me. However, I was scared. Everyone is always scared on their first time.  
  
"Davis I..."  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"I'm afraid to cum." I said, embarresed by what I had just said. "Weren't you scared on your first time?" I asked him.  
  
"T.K, this is my first time." He told me. I didn't know how someone as beautiful as Davis could be a virgin. It reassured me, as I bucked my hips and let myself cum into his mout. I didn't realize how much I could cum out of my dick, which was now pulsating. "T.K, let's try something different. Turn over." he told me. I knew what was going to happen next, and it was something that I could've only dreamed of. I was so close to having Davis inside of me. I quickly heard the spit sound of a bottle of lubricant as Davis placed it all over his manhood. Then, I felt his long and hard manhood enter my ass. At first it stang and I felt like yelping in pain, but it gave me pleasure beyond my wildest dreams. I liked his rhythmic sliding in and out of me almost as much as I liked him. "How does it feel T.k?" he asked me.  
  
"Like heaven, my dear Daisuke, like heaven." Then suddenly, he started to shake. I knew what was coming up next as I felthim start to shake. He bucked his hips and filled me up with his hot semen, which cause a chain reaction, as I bucked my hips and started to um on to the floor. Davis took himself out of me and we both laid there on the bed. He started to stroke my blond hair softly, which made me fall asleep. 


	9. Cruel Intentions (Alternate Chapter 8)

An Alternate Ch.8-Cruel Intentions  
  
AN: Hmmm, so, you read (or didn't read) the NC-17, slash of a Ch.8. Well, this is my plot, and the real thing that happened at school that day. Don't worry, there probably won't be anymore sex. Well, maybe there will. Remember, when you see the ~~~~~~~~~ line, it's time for Kari's POV.  
  
I sat dwon in class, Daisuke in front of me. I got a nice view of his booty, so farm and lovely. His skin so tan, it could send shivers down my spine at the slightest touch. Only, something was different today; everyone's eyes were one me, even kids I didn't know. Davis seemed to notice it too; he started to squirm a bit in his seat.Kari seemed normal though, in fact, she seemed to have a grin on her face. But what had happened? Why were everyone's eyes glued to me. But then I realized it. I wasn't the only one they were gawking at, Davis had also gotten his share of the stares. Kari must've told them that, that.  
  
"Faeries..." I heard Kari murmur to her little clique of friends. They seemed to be staring at us and laughing. Kari was, well, she wasn't being the bearer of light, that was for damn sure. Then Kari went over to these kids named Osarika and Willow, people that could get gossip across the school in the blink of an eye. "See those kids over there."She pointed at the two of us. Osarika and Willow smiled greedily, licing there lips, as if spreading gossip was a turn on for them. "Well..." Kari ducked in for a whisper, and the two maliscious eyes lit up with duplicitious plans. They quickly ran to the next most infamous gossipers, and then ext, and the next, till everyone knew.  
  
"Oh look at the little faeries!" One kid said to us.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better be careful or they'll sprinkle us with their little faerie dust." Another kid said.  
  
"You wear those goggles cause they make you feel pretty Dais?" This time it was a kid that I knew and I thought I was friends with, until now.  
  
"See, if you had just stuck with me we could be famous. But you just had to blow everything out of the wtaer you asshole!" Kari said as if to burst into tears. But then a smile grew across her face; a maliscious smile. Her plan had been put into effect, and Davis and T.K were starting to question their love for one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood there staring into their faces, wondering what I had done. This wasn't me, this definetely wasn't me. It was as if I was under a spell. Love can be so hurtful sometimes, espescially when you are on the end where you are a mere fuck-buddy. That note from Ken must've driven me to this madness.  
  
"Dear Kari,  
  
It has come to my attention that you have gotten a loved one taken away from you. I can help, and all you have to do is spread the rumors of T.K's gaiety. When everyone finds out that they are gay, they will feel excluded and T.K will want out of his relationship. You are probably wondering why I am helping you. Well, let's just say I have a little crush on Daisuke.  
  
Your Truly,  
His Royal Highness  
The Digimon Kaiser"  
  
I looked at their faces, ready to burst out into tears. I had tortured them so much, it didn't seem right for this to continue on. I wanted to cry, but I remained strong. I had become evil, the exact opposite of what my crest stood for. Then, right then and there it happened. My crest, whose light had been dying ever since this morning, snapped in half and fell to the floor in a loud bang. I had lost my powers, my spot in the digi-destined. For what I'd done, I even lost Gatomon. Then Davis turned to T.K and laid a passionate kiss on his beautiful, silky red lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis started to sing to me as he stroked my blond hair.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this.   
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish, inside your kiss  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Season's may change, winter to spring,  
But I love you,  
Until the end of time.  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you  
Until my dying day."  
  
"Your turn to sing T.K." Davis said to me.  
  
"But I can't, I don't know how the song ends."  
  
"If you sing from the heart, the song will end beautifully."  
  
Taking his advice, I opened my mouth and started to sing.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
And now revolves around you."  
  
Then we both started to sing together.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high  
No river to wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,   
Stars may collapse  
But I love you  
Till the end  
Of   
Time  
  
Come what may.  
Come what may.  
I will love you  
Until my dying day."  
  
I laid the most passionate kiss ever, and also the most meaningful on Davis's lips. He kissed me back and we both started to cry. Everyone stood there, staring at us with wide-eyes. Kari burst into tears and ran down the hallway yelling "I will kill you fucking faeries!." With that, I gave a meaningful look at Davis and we ran into the computer lab and opened the digi-portal to the digi-world. We knew that we could get some peace and quiet in primary village.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am going to kill those fucking faeries. Today, right here, right now. 


	10. There Was A Boy

Ch.9-There Was A Boy  
by lilangemon2433  
  
AN: Conatins a sex scene, but not as explicit as LL Paradise.  
  
We both stepped onto the beautiful soil of the digi-world, a place that noone knew of except friends. Kari couldn't come here anymore, her crest had broken. She wouldn't be allowed here anyway.  
  
"T.K" Davis asked me.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Hold me." I put a romantic, passionate hug around Davis, and he started to cry. I started to cry too. He then put his lips to mine and we started to kiss. It was an extremely long kiss too, about five minutes. I slid my hand down his pants and into his boxers, where I felt his erection. I grasped it in my hands, not with lust but with a new found passion.  
  
"Never let me go."  
  
"I will never let you go Davis. I will stay like this forever." But forever had come too soon. Out of Davis's stomach, I could feel cold steel against my navel. To my horror, I looked in back of him and saw Kari. She was panting, her eyes closed. Surely, she was mad. Davis fell to the floor in a manic struggle to live. "Kari, how, how could you!?" I asked, tears swelling in my eyes.   
  
"What have I done. T.K?! Look at what jealousy has done to me." She paused for a minute. "I don't deserve you!" With that, Kari slipped the dagger out of Davis and slid it swiftly across her throat, leaving a clean, staright cut.  
  
"T.K." A slight whisper came from my lover, now laying on the floor. "T.K, I'm not going to make it."  
  
"Don't talk like that Davis! You'll survive. You will survive! You can't leave me now!" I yelled towards him angrily.  
  
"Yes, I will make it. But if I don't, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. But words cannot express my feelings for you and the grief you will go through if I do, if I do, if I do..." His voice was blocked by his last gasps of air. He started to cry, and so did I. My cries started out short, but grew even more violent. Then I kissed his forehead and started to sing a song.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this." I started to cry histerically between verse.  
"Like I've never seen the sky, before." My sobs turned into hysteria.  
"Want to vanish, inside your kiss." A painful smile grew over Davis's face.  
"Everyday I love you more and more." I crouched there, emotionless.  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing."  
"Come back to me darling and forgive everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring.  
But I love you." He whisepered I love you back.  
"Till the end, of, time." I sobbed histerically, but then, I stopped just to hear his last utterance of life.  
"Goodbye, T.K" A gush of blood was spewed from his mouth and that was his las ever action. His grip on my shoulders now grew limp, until his hands fell to the floor. His eyes turned into his head and his eyelids closed.  
  
"No this was a dream." I whispered to myself in denial. "This had to be a dream!" I put my hand up to my arm and pinched. I felt something I had once longed to feel, which now brought me so much grief and hatred. I felt pain.  
  
I seized the dagger from Kari's hands and put it into my own. I grasped my dead lover's hand for moral support. The dagger which had taken the lives of two would soon take another. I forced it into myself in a vehement thrust of passion. As the pain encompassed my body, I heard a song. I must've been dying, because I saw everyone's faces looking at me. The people hwo had accepted me for who I was. Matt had me in his arms. The I heard a song, though I am not sure who was singing.  
  
"There was a boy  
A Very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far  
Very far,  
Over land and sea,  
A little child  
And sad he was  
Who would just love  
One day,  
And then one day,  
One magic day, he passed my way,  
And while we spoke of many things.  
Fools and kings,  
This he said to me.  
The greatest thing,  
You'll ever learn,  
Is just to love,  
And be loved in return."  
  
I felt the cold, clammy feeling of death fill my body. Then, when the pain finally left, I knew I was dead. I opened my eyes, and everything was all white and shiny, just as I had imagined heaven. Then, there was Davis, standing there with his back turned, crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me and smiled. Then, we kissed a deep passionate kiss. Nothing could end our love now. Nothing. espescially death.  
  
THE END!  
  
AN:Well, that was fun. Oh yeah, and I'm going to have an alternate ending to this in a new fic called "Vigils." Be sure to read it. 


End file.
